


"Superstition"

by Total_Awesomesauce (Total_Fangirl)



Series: Short Stories [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friday the 13th - Freeform, Gen, Halloween, October, Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Fangirl/pseuds/Total_Awesomesauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is Friday the 13th, Hanji is Halloween<br/>Friday and Halloween wreak some havoc</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Superstition"

Friday the Thirteenth and Halloween are like siblings

With Friday being an older brother

Bringing along his broken mirrors and broken backs.

His cruel plans are often overlooked as common accidents

Oh the mischief, the fear!

 

Halloween being the younger of the two

Bringing along her ghouls and sharpened blades

Crazed and starved

Her gruesome companions lurk through alleys awaiting your soul to feed on

Oh the fear, the blood!

 

Two kids having their fun

A violent cannibal and a tactical killer

A woman and a man spending their days

Lurking in the shadows and standing in the rays

A couple of ravaged minds and feral tendencies

Hunting innocent souls forevermore

Oh the blood, the gore!

**Author's Note:**

> I can definitely see Erwin as some sort of Dexter or actually no, Hannibal, definitely Hannibal. As for Hanji, welp, she has no limits man, she can be whatever combination of whatever haunts your nightmares, lurking in the back of your mind until it's the right moment to F*** sh** up


End file.
